Leo's Death
by Moonsetta
Summary: All I can say is someone dies, but it's not who you think it is. For now I can conclude that I'm on the turtle's top ten wanted list. At least Raph's and Leo's.


I don't own TMNT.

I just want to say in advance, I'm sorry! Don't kill me!

* * *

Leo coughed and a large shock of pain shot through his entire body as he felt blood climb up his throat. He coughed out violently until he heard it splatter against the asphalt.

"LEO!" three voices shouted.

The blue masked turtle turned his head up letting the light rain wash away the caked over blood covering his eyes, the drops running over his skin felt like small spiders, or ants. It was if he was already dead.

"Leo," the voices whispered as green hands reached for him, sitting him up.

The pressure against his plastron made Leo break into another coughing fit, expelling more of the blood his body needed.

"Don, do something!"

"I'm trying, the bleeding won't stop!"

"Leo can you hear me?" Mikey asked in a choked voice as tears clouded his eyes.

It was then that Leo finally realized that he had closed his eyes. He gathered his strength and opened them, only to receive his next intake of air like breathing through peanut butter. More blood climbed up his throat and fell into another couching fit.

"Don!"

"I'm doing everything I can!"

"Well, it's not good enough!"

"Leo," Mikey whispered, staring into his eldest brother's eyes as he slumped back down after his coughing fit faded away.

"Mikey," Leo whispered so silently, that it could've been the wind.

"Leo!" Raph shouted and leaned over to meet his older brother's eyes.

Donny frantically worked over the wounds, wiping away the blood and trying to find the source of the wounds and trying not to break down himself, or start yelling at Raph. Then, a hand reached up and grabbed one of his. They all three gazed at the grassy green hand and then followed it down to Leo.

"Don't…too late…"

"NO!" Raph shouted, "Don fix him!"

"I can't, he's lost too much blood!"

"CAN'T! DON YOU FIX THIS RIGHT NOW OR I'M-"

"Stop," Leo whispered as his every other breath came out a cough, "Don't fight. It's…too late."

"NO!" Raph shouted again, "There has to be something!"

Leo reached out with his other hand, although it was drenched in his own blood, and took Raph's hand, "Nothing…you can do. Don't worry…it's not very painful."

"Leo," Raph whispered, reaching out to pull his brother close to him and resting his head against Leo's as tears fell from his eyes.

Another coughing fit had Leo leaning forward. The three younger turtles flinched with each cough and whimpered as more blood than ever splashed onto the concrete below. Once Leo sagged to the side and against Raph they all gathered around him.

"Leo, you can't die," Raph whimpered, holding Leo tightly.

Leo's breathing grew heavier but he found the energy somewhere to glance up at his red masked immediate younger brother, "Sorry."

"Leo!" Mikey cried, his eyes trembling as much as he was.

Leo glanced back at his baby brother as his breathing grew even heavier. He wasn't sure what held more terror and fear, his baby brother's voice, or his eyes.

"Leo, I can't do anything I-" Donny fell silent as the helplessness of the situation filled his mind.

"It's…ok," Leo whispered faintly again, his voice gradually becoming more and more distant and quiet every time he spoke.

"But Leo, we need you. You're our leader, our big brother," Don stressed.

"You two have a big brother," Leo said, glancing at Donny and Mikey, "And a leader, you just need to start listening to him."

When looks of confusion stared back Leo smiled and turned to look pointedly at Raph. The red masked turtle's eyes widened in shock and he immediately shook his head.

"Leo, no," disbelief filled his gaze and voice.

The eldest smiled, his eyes drooped, he raised one hand to lay over Raph's, "I always knew, you'd make it to the top one day. You'll be a great leader, just don't forget to be a brother."

Most of his energy gone from the long speech Leo fell back onto the ground and his body began shaking violently as his lung struggled to take in air. A flash of lightning filled the sky and caused the surrounding few lights to vanish, leaving the city in complete darkness. When everything came back on a few seconds the three uninjured turtles found it was too late. Leo, was gone…

After a few minutes they looked desperately for a sign of life only to find that their eldest brother had no pulse and wasn't breathing.

Hamato, Leonardo was dead.

* * *

Sorry, toady was my last day of school so I'm rather depressed. I just wanted to write something tragic I guess. Yes, I'm sad about school ending. I'm a geek through and through. Oh, wait, I have a sneaky suspicion that I made someone angry…

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Raph shouts and tackles me to the ground.

"Wait!" I shout, fearing for my life.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON I SHOULDN'T TURN YOU INSIDE OUT!"

"Ah! Raph, wait! This is…um….uh…this is…uhhhhhh, AN ALTERNATE DEMINSION! Your brother's fine! This was a whole different dimension."

"What's going on here?" a new voice says.

"LEO!" Raph shouts and runs to Leo, wrapping him in a hug.

Hmm, I guess that story shook him up more than usual. Well, now that he's distracted on with what I was saying, oh yes the school thing-

"Moonsetta!" Leo shouts and I turn around just in time to see a sword flying for my head!

I dodge and glance fearfully at the blue masked turtle, "What did I say about making my little brothers cry?" he says with a sneer.

"Uh, oh," I whisper and finally notice the slight tearstains on Raph's mask.

It couldn't have shaken him up that much. Right? The red masked turtle smirks. Why that little creep!

"No one hurts my little brothers," Leo growls.

"I will run on three," I say.

"**THREE!"**

"GET BACK HERE!" Leo shouts and runs after me.

"Man, I think I prefer being hunted down by Raph!"

~Moonsetta


End file.
